The Icy Knights
by WolfsbaneWinter
Summary: When Elsa and Anna are stuck in the world of Sword Art Online will they be able to beat the game and get out or will the monsters be to much for the duo? Can Elsa keep her sister alive long enough or will she let the power of love over come her. SAO/Frozen AU, Icest eventually, series of similar one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story. It's based in the Sword Art Online world, it has a few of the main characters in it but it mostly focuses on Elsa and Anna's journey. Most of these are going to take place at different times and wont follow a day by day thing. Let me know if you like it and want more!**

* * *

_05/13/2023_

_It had been six months since this death game started and still it was just me and my sister. We'd both chosen to level up skill that complimented each other so we could be an unstoppable force. There were rumors going around town about a pair of "ice sisters" taking down everyone and everything. We even had one of the K.B.O higher ups ask us to come to the front line. Specifically floor 36, I'm hoping we run into the Black Swordmans, but I doubt we will._

_And that's where we are currently. I told Anna to make sure she had her gear repaired and up to level before we left. I had a new set of armor made for myself. It has an icy blue color and had shimmering snow flakes all over it. Who ever said a girl can't look good and kill monsters? _

* * *

_Anyway, were almost to the boss room I know it. I can feel it in my bones and I'm almost never wrong. Alright well I need to finish eating and then we have to keep moving. Wish us luck._

Elsa put away her journal and looked at her sister then down at her sandwich. "What's wrong?" Anna asked. "Did I make it wrong?"

"No, no. It's fine, I was just thinking that's all." Elsa smiled and took a bite.

"What did I tell you about thinking? You might hurt yourself." Anna giggled and stood up to stretch. "Do you think our bodies will be all skinny and boney when we wake up?"

"Probably, I hope they put us in the same room." Elsa quickly finished the rest of her sandwich.

"Oh god I might die irl if we are in the same room. You've got some nasty farts." Anna could help herself and she burst out laughing.

"Don't even! We both know you're the worst." Elsa laughed and pushed herself up trying to keep her armor from rattling to much. "We'd best get going."

"Okay." Anna said with a smile as she pulled out her sword, twirling it in her hand.

"Poser." Elsa mumbled.

"I'm sorry what? We _all_ know that the beater got the idea from me." Anna scoffed.

Elsa smiled and pushed her sister. "Come on loser."

They walked in mostly silence, Elsa's armor made some kind of noise every time she took a step. They'd past a group of Knights who seemed to be lost but they all just smiled at each other and went their separate ways.

Anna stopped quickly. "What?" Elsa asked pulling her sword out of it's sheath and readying her shield.

"Do you hear that?" Anna whispered. Elsa tried to focus on anything, everything, the smallest noise.

A scream pierced the air. It came from in front of them and almost on sync both sisters took off running. Anna was ahead of the blond when they skidded to a stop in front of an open boss door. Inside there was a solo player. A single player trying to take on an enormous boss. "Are you fucking stupid? Get out of there!" Elsa screamed.

"I can do this!" The boy yelled back.

"Elsa he's not going to make it out of this." Anna said, her sister could feel the worry in her voice.

"I know. I'll cover you." Elsa looked into the matching sapphire eyes, they both nodded as the boy crumbled under an over head blow.

Their feet moved like lightning, Elsa took lead to rush the boss so Anna could carry the player out. Elsa could see another attack coming, she pushed her self and slid down in front of the boy with her shield raised as sword met the icy metal. The sheer force of the blow would have been enough to knock any normal player off their feet, but Elsa wasn't any normal player.

Anna picked up the boy as soon as her sister stood up, she made a mad dash back to the door. "Are you okay?" She asked quickly. The boy nodded and Anna turned to run back. Her feet slipped on the cold cobblestone floor as she fell into place.

"Ready?" Elsa asked breathlessly.

"Ready." Anna nodded.

The monstrous sword swiped left, Elsa blocked his attack easily. He was open and Anna saw her chance, dashing forward she charged her sword skill. Sword met digital flesh as she cut through, only backing up for her sister to block the next attack.

Elsa could almost laugh at how easy this was as she watched the bosses health slowly go down. This is what she loved to do, well for the most part. The idea of wielding a sword and shield, fighting bad guys, saving the world, sent shivers down the blonds smooth back. Even though this was just a game, Elsa couldn't help but feel like this was what she was meant to do.

As she watched her sister and blocked each attack, she began to notice little things about the younger girl. They had both chosen almost completely opposite armors, Elsa had taken the almost paladin type route, Anna on the other hand had chosen a top that hugged her breasts and showed a fair amount of stomach and her pants hugged her legs tight but at least there was armor on the knees down. Besides Anna's boots and leather gloves she was completely naked.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed. She'd gotten caught up in her thoughts again and missed the next attack, trapping Anna in the monsters range. He was almost dead just a few more hits.

Elsa dashed forward, her braid flying behind her. She flipped her shield, jumping into the air and slamming it down into the monsters back. The beast lost it's footing and smashed into the ground, mere inches away from Anna.

The monster lit up and exploded into tiny crystals. And in big flashy letters "Congratulations" floated near them. Elsa received the last attack bonus, which was a new shield, but before she could equip it there was a roar of applause and cheer.

Both girls turned to see a rather large crowd near the door. They smiled at each other as Elsa stood up. People were walking over and complimenting them, but through all the commotion Elsa picked _him_ out of the crowd. It was the Black Swordsman, the only person she really wanted to meet.

She lifted her shield and pushed through the crowd. "Hey." The boy said before even turning around to face her. "Nice fighting. The only other person I've seen fight like you is the leader of the Knights."

Elsa was at a loss of words. She had just been complimented but probably the best player in the game. "Th-thanks. You know you'd be welcome to join us." It kind of just slipped out of her mouth but she couldn't take words back so they were out there.

"Thanks..but I'm a solo player." The boy took a step forward but stopped. "You're strong. But you're nothing without your sister." His voice shook her. And just like that, he was gone.

The words rung through Elsa's head and as the people finally began to leave her sister came up to her. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." Elsa smiled, but she knew Anna would see right through it.

But instead the girl shrugged. "Let's get out of here." Anna extended her hand to pull her sister to her feet and together they left.

* * *

_05/13/2023_

_It was a good day. We single handed took out a crazy boss. I also got to meet the Black Swordsman, he was kind of a dick but I can understand why he said what he did. We met some of the people at the fight for drinks earlier, I did what I usually do and sat in a corner letting Anna take all the attention. I loved seeing her laugh and smile, now a days little things like that mattered the most._

_I was thinking about starting a guild. It would be good for Anna to have other people around. It might even be good for me. I'm not sure though. I guess I just have to take this day by day right? _

_Well goodnight journal. _

_-Elsa_


	2. Chapter 2: Player Killers

_5/24/2023_

* * *

_The battle on the front hasn't been easy but we've been doing pretty good. My new armor is holding up really well surprisingly, I guess I didn't give Lizbeth enough credit. I'm still on the edge about the whole guild thing. I should probably talk to Anna about it. The rumors are increasing about me and my sister, some are saying we sleep together others say we are just fakes. Both of these things are not true just by the way. I don't know why but stuff like this really gets under my skin. Ugh! Anyway, me and Anna are going hunting for some S class food so I need to get going._

"Why do you bother writing things down, it's all going to disappear once we beat the game." Anna asked as her sister bound the leather journal and but it back into her inventory. "Because, Anna, how else am I supposed to stay sane?" Elsa cocked an eye brow at her sister.

"You could talk to me." Anna mumbled.

"What?" Elsa watched the girls mouth move but no words came out.

"Nothing. Let's go." Elsa shrugged it off and picked herself up.

It was a nice day, for a game at least, it was day's like this where Elsa just wanted to sit around and sleep all day. Where no one could find her or annoy her or ask her to go on a ridiculous hunt for super rare S class food. This game was wearing her down.

"How do you feel about a guild?" The words came out of Elsa's mouth before she realized what she had said.

The red head stopped dead in her tracks, a big smile broke across her face. "Like join a guild or start a guild? What would we name it? Where would we live? Oh we could have a big castle in the clouds and hold amazing tournaments and have crazy battles and boss fights. Elsa, we could be the best! Better then Knight of the Blood." Anna took a deep breath like she was getting ready to keep talking.

"Slow down Anna. It was just a thought." Elsa pressed a hand to her head. This was going to be harder then she thought. The blond slipped her heavy shield onto her back and kept on walking.

"Wait Elsa, seriously I think it's a really good idea. I mean I know we aren't technically solo players but there is only so much we can both take on. And with the bosses getting harder and the levels longer, we need more people on our side." Anna kicked the dirt as she walked next to her sister.

"I just don't want to give up all of this. I like hunting and killing monsters." Elsa sighed.

"Who every said you have to? I mean look at that one guild Fuurinkazan, they are like a pack of wolves they stick together and fight together. And I bet tons of people would join, we could dish out jobs and have someone different run all the technical stuff. It would be so mu-"

"Shh." Elsa cut her sister off.

"What?" Anna pulled out her sword when she saw her sister grab her shield.

"Do you hear that?" The wind blew the trees around them, but other then that Anna couldn't hear anything out of place. "Who's there?" Elsa called out into the quiet air.

"The only other person I know with a high enough detection skill like yours is Kirito." A hooded figure seemed to unfold from behind a tree. "You're Elsa if I'm not mistaken, accompanied by the stunning Anna."

Elsa knew her sister was blushing. "What do you want." The girl took a small step forward to shield the smaller girl in case he decided to attack.

"You girls are quite the talk around the towns of late. It's time to put your legacy to rest." Elsa could see the mans sly smile as more players surrounded them, each with orange cursors.

"Laughing Coffin." Elsa muttered, she could feel her sister ready her weapons and steady herself against the blond.

Two on six were not good odds, they were use to fighting monsters with certain patterns. Fight another player was different. They could think for themselves, strike when you least expect it, and be ruthless. Elsa sized up her opponents, they looked low level, not much armor, and their weapons seemed weak.

_Dammit,_ Elsa thought, _if only this game had bows._ Anna was better with a bow then a sword. She probably could have taken out all of these punks on her own. But this was Sword Art Online.

"Ready?" Anna whispered just loud enough for Elsa to hear.

"Ready." Their feet touched and Anna pushed off the steady girl flying forward into the three players in front of her.

Elsa darted forward mere seconds after, her shield raised and her sword swinging. Anna spun past the first sword as she slashed through it's master. _These are just monsters, _she kept telling herself. Even still every slash and jab into the enemy felt like ten fold on her heart. It became almost a dance as she dodged, jumped, spun, sliced, and jabbed her away through them. Her eyes glanced briefly at her sister who had already taken down two of her attackers.

The sword clashed hard against her shield as she felt Anna's eyes on her. _Fight dammit, _she thought. With a quick dodge and a final over swing down onto the hooded figures head, Elsa had beaten them. She swung around to see two guys trying to attack her ninja of a sister. Both were at half health, so she figured she could take a break and study for rest of the fight.

Anna flipped over one of the guys as her sword connected with his back. He let out a gut wrenching scream as he exploded into tiny crystals. His scream threw off her landing, instead of landing flat footed she landed on her knees in the perfect position for a quick death.

There was a loud clash of metal on metal behind the kneeling girl, she turned quickly to see her sister standing over her, shield raised and a smile on her face. "You did good lil sis." Elsa said. With a small grunt she pushed back the final attacker and impaled him through the chest with her icicle of a sword.

"I don't see how you're smiling. We just killed six people. Real people Els." Anna was on the verge of a breakdown Elsa could see that clear as day. The blond dropped her weapons and slid down next to the red head.

"Anna, here its kill or be killed. There's nothing we could have down to stop them without killing them." Elsa took the small girl into her arms. "Sure we had to take their lives and I will forever remember that, but I'm not going to look back and regret this day. In the end your the only thing that matters most to me. I would have taken all of them on if it meant protecting you."

Anna burst into tears, the cold armor was uncomfortable but she didn't care. Before virtual reality had come out Elsa had always kept her sister at bay, but now ever since this death game had started they had been sisters. Real sisters. No matter what they stuck together and protected each other.

It was nice in a twisted kind of way, that they had both gotten stuck in this world together. Anna was happy for it. "Elsa?" Anna croaked out between her sobs.

"Yeah?"

"Will things go back to the way they use to be once we beat the game?" Elsa was taken back by the girls words. She ran a smooth hand through the fiery mane of hair.

"I don't think I can go back to not protecting you. This game has taught me something. That even though I was a complete bitch to you in the real world, you always cared about me, you always defended me at school, and spoke when I couldn't find the words. And now it's my turn to be your big sister. I promise we will make it out of this. Together." Elsa felt her heart beat skip when the small girl pressed a kiss against her cheek.

Sound seemed to fade away as she sat stunned. She could feel her core on fire, the electricity of the red heads lips coursing through her body, this feeling was so beautiful and so wrong. But she missed something so important. The rustle of the leaves behind them. The foot steps of one man.

Anna screamed and Elsa flew out of her trance faster then lightening. She immediately covered the girl with her own body and took the second blow. "Anna move!" On queue Anna dash forward towards her sisters weapons. But when she tried to pick up the shield it wouldn't budge.

The sword came down once more but this time Elsa was fast enough to roll out of the way. She jumped up to her feet and came face to face with a red eyed player. His mask seemed futuristic in a away and his laugh was almost electronic.

Elsa took a few quick steps back before tripping on a root and falling hard onto the ground. She stared at the man who's sword was now at her throat.

Her face was stern. _Show no fear._ She just needed to buy Anna enough time to get far away from here. Anna had to make it back, she had to. Elsa had gotten her into this mess and she'd be damned if she didn't get her out.

She could feel the tip slowly cutting into her throat as she watched her hp begin to fade almost agonizingly slow. "What are you waiting for." Elsa spat.

"It's time to end the Ice Sisters."

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, obviously Chapter 3 will pick up where this one left off so don't worry. Don't forget to leave any suggestions for future chapters or any ideas you might have, I love hearing from you guys! Keep on dreaming.**


	3. Chapter 3: Long Days

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, the dagger left her hand almost instantly flying into the players back. Her feet rushed forward, Elsa's sword burning in her hands. "Stay away from my sister!" Anna cried bring the sword down in an arc. Her movements were slow and easy to dodge she found as the player turned and blocked the strike.

The masked figure kicked the girl back, Elsa's sword flew from her hands sticking into the dirt. The man grabbed her neck, pushing her up against a tree. "You bitch." The deep voice said. Anna's leg's kicked at the figure as her hands gripped the one around her neck trying to pry the fingers away.

Elsa's head was spinning. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing was shallow. _Control it. Control this Elsa. _Elsa jumped to her feet willing herself forward. She staggered at first as she found her balance her speed increased. The cool fingers wrapped confidently around the hilt of her blade ripping it from the ground as she spun. Elsa's down swing was fast and strong, a deep red line appeared on the mans back.

She watched as the grip on her sister loosened and the figure crumbled to the ground. The blond let out a deep breath as her sister coughed and gasped for air. She could see the tears in the young girls eyes but this wasn't over just yet.

Elsa grabbed the man and rolled him onto his back. Her hand curled around the mask ripping it from his face, his screams tore through the quiet forest. "Who sent you." Elsa snarled as she grabbed his bleeding face.

His screams turned to laughter, his eyes were wide and his smile took up almost his whole face. Elsa's fist cocked back and flew down smashing the player into tiny crystals as his avatar was deleted. The girl stood stone faced and turned to her sister who ran and wrapped her arms around the armored girl bawling.

"It's okay." Elsa said as she wrapped her arms around the girl.

Anna's body shook against her sister, "I don't want to fight anymore," she cried, "I want to go somewhere safe and live in peace. I don't...I-"

"Anna look at me." The older girl said softly. The red head peeled away from the cool armor. "We can't stop fighting. We can't. For mom and dad, for all of our friends, for everyone here, we have to fight. We have to win."

Silence filled the warm forest air. The smell of fresh leaves and flowers filled the space between the two warriors. The sun broke through the forest as the clouds moved across the sky. And as Anna's sobs slowly faded into tired girl who now looked like the little baby sister Elsa always loved.

Elsa collected their weapons and picked up the small girl. Her calf's burned as she pressed on to the town.

* * *

"It's time to end the Ice Sisters." The cold voice rung in her head. Elsa shot up, a hand quickly pressed to her shoulder.

"Slow down. You've been through a lot." A soft voice said.

As Elsa's vision focused the strawberry blond girl came into her view. Her face was soft and her smile was warm. "Where's...where's my sister?" Elsa rubbed her eyes and looked around the room.

"She's out getting some supplies. She'll be back in a few minutes." The girl smiled and stood up as the door to the room slid open a young girl slipped in closing the door behind her. She quietly climbed onto the edge of the bed and sat against the wall smiling at Elsa.

"Hi." The black haired girl said.

"Hello." Elsa's voice was nothing more then a whisper.

"My name's Yui, what's your name?" The girl let out a little giggle which put a smile on Elsa's sore face.

"My name's Elsa." She spoke now with more confidence. "You are very beautiful Yui."

The small girl blushed. "Yui," The strawberry blond girl spoke softly, "could you tell Elsa's sister she's awake." And with a small giggle and a hop off the bed she rushed out of the room. "Sorry about that. My names Asuna by the way."

"No it's okay. I'm just not use to seeing kids in the game. She doesn't have a player icon." Elsa pointed out as she sat up and crossed her legs leaning back against the smooth wooden wall.

Asuna sighed, "Yeah well we found her wandering in the woods in a few days ago. We are going into a few of the bigger towns in the next couple days to see if anyone knows anything." Elsa watched the still young girls face for a moment studying her expressions and her words.

There was a soft knock on the door before it slid open. The familiar face of her red headed sister appeared and Elsa couldn't help but smile. An awkward silence filled the small bedroom as Anna shuffled her way inside and sat down next to her sister. "Hi." The girl whispered.

"Hi." Elsa whispered back.

"I fixed your sword." Anna spoke up a bit.

Elsa looked down at her hands in her lap. "Thanks."

"I'll give you two a few minutes." Asuna said quickly, almost bolting out of the room.

"What happened?" Elsa sighed.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember almost fighting those guys but I can't remember what happened after I pick you up." Elsa leaned into the smaller girl resting her head on her shoulder.

"Well we got about two or three miles and I was pretty much sleeping, when you let out a horrible groan or something and then we fell. We were asleep and I can't carry you, but I figured the town could be far away so I went to get someone when I stumbled across Asuna and Kirito out hunting. They gladly helped and you've been out for probably thirty six hours." Anna explained with an almost careless voice. Silence over came the girls as a hand ran through Elsa's hair and lightly touched her cheek.

"Anna." Elsa whispered, she sat up and looked deep into her sisters green eyes.

"Elsa. I-" But the girl was cut off, Elsa's lips pressed firmly against her own as she melted into the soft flesh. The older girl soon jolted back, Anna let out a quiet whine.

"I- I'm so sorry. I didn't-" Elsa couldn't find the words she wanted as tears began to well up in her eyes.

A soft warm hand cupped her cheek wiping away a stray tear. "It's okay."

* * *

_5/26/2023_

_I kissed her. I finally did it. And her lips were so soft and warm and just as I have always imagined. I thought I really screwed it up but she said it was okay and then we hugged and cuddled for the next few minutes. Asuna even invited us to stay for dinner which was nice. I talked to Kirito a bit about how thing were on the front lines, he said that they would need our help soon and that the bosses are getting harder and harder, which doesn't surprise me. But I must go now it's getting late and I think we should get an early start tomorrow. _

_Good night. _

* * *

**Wow so sorry guys that I've been away for a while, things are pretty crazy here as we are moving again -_- but it'll be better and hopefully I will be able to put out more chapters faster. If you've read my other stories, I'll be updating SoW soon too so check that out! Also does anyone know how to fix a broken fan on an HP dv6? Could you pm me if you do? 3 Okay love you guys and thanks for reading!**


End file.
